EH?
by NarumiAria
Summary: sebuah fic tentang kebingungan Sasuke menghadapi kekasihnya yang aneh hari ini. Sudut pandang : Sasuke Uchiha. Read pleasee


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto,**

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam fic ini :)

* * *

**EH?**

**Oleh : NarumiAria**

* * *

"Sasukee~!" teriak seorang gadis berperawakan mungil yang selama tiga tahun ini berbagi kasih denganku, Sakura. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya kearahku,kebahagiaan tergambar jelas dari wajahnya, rasa lega terpancar dari aura-nya.

Aku memandang kearah Sakura lalu kualihkan pada jam tanganku lalu pada Sakura lagi. Aku mengkerutkan dahiku. _Ada yang aneh_.

"Hn,"

Sakura langsung memeluk tanganku dengan manja, "Kau telat 10 menit Sasuke, pacarmu yang cantik ini menunggumu saat tengah hari yang panas ini," ucap Sakura dengan nada manja.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengkerutkan alisku lebih dalam, "Hn, kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?"

Sakura melepaskan tangannya, "aku hanya kangen kamu saja kok, memangnya aneh?" ujar Sakura polos.

Aku terperangah. Memang benar akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ketemu Sakura dikarenakan sibuk, dan aku senang dengan hari ini. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Bukan, bukan karena sikap Sakura, ia selalu seperti itu, hanya saja—entahlah bisa dibilang sikapnya juga, tapi, ah sudahlah—kurasa aku harus mengujinya dulu. Engg benarkan sekarang tanggal 22? Atau ponselku yang ngaco?

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ucapku sambil berjalan melewati Sakura yang sedang menatapku bingung.

Begitu sadar, Sakura cepat-cepat mengejar diriku.

"Sasuke tunggu!" perintah Sakura.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura, aku terus berjalan cepat.

"Sasuke, kau aneh sekarang. Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaan mu?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan nada yang manja.

"Hn, mau kemana kita sekarang?"

"Aku lapar~" ucap Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kau belum makan juga kan?"

"Sudah," aku terdiam sejenak, bepikir apa aku harus jujur atau tidak, "engg—bersama Karin," ucapku kemudian. "Tapi aku akan menemanimu,"

Sakura terdiam sejenak "e..e..a, ah! Aku mau _sea food, _ayo kita kesana!" ucapnya seraya berlari meninggalkanku dibelakang, Sakura ceria kembali.

Aku menatap Sakura yang sedang berlari kecil, menghela napas dengan berat, lalu aku menyusul Sakura.

* * *

**~';'N.A';'~**

* * *

"Kau tahu Sasuke, hari-hariku tanpamu benar-benar membosankan, setiap hari aku banyak sekali waktu senggang. Aku benar-benar kangen denganmu." Ujar Sakura disela makannya.

"Hn," ucapku masih menyelidiki.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaannya? Masalahnya sudah bisa selesai?"

"Hn, sejauh ini bisa," aku meminum sedikit kopiku, "perusahaan beruntung memiliki karyawan secantik Karin," Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan mesuapkan sendok ke mulutnya , "kau tahu kan pemimpin perusahan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami bagaimana?" aku sedikit melirik Sakura.

"Hmm, aku tahu," ujarnya seraya menurunkan sendoknya lalu meminum air putih sekali teguk.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

"entahlah, kurasa aku kenyang." ucap Sakura sedikit malas.

Dan ini adalah salah satu keganjalannya Sakura, sifat Sakura memang seperti ini, tidak diperlihatkan bahwa dia cemburu tapi aku tahu itu, dan hari ini seharusnya dia lain, bukan bersifat seperti ini.

Aku dan Sakura tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Suasana yang canggung ini benar-benar buat aku tak tahan!

Aku juga masih bingung dengan keganjalan Sakura. Sekali lagi, benarkan sekarang tanggal 22? Atau jangan-jangan Sakura…? Tidak, tidak mungkin Sakura seperti itu! Aku benar-benar tidak mau dengar tentang kemungkinan terburuk! Satu cara, _menanyakanya_.

Sakura masih asik dengan minumannya, mungkin sekaranglah saatnya, "Engg, Sakura?"

Sakura melirik kearahku, "hmm?"

"Sekarang tanggal 22 kan?" hanya untuk memastikan.

Sakura membuka ponselnya, "Hm," Sakura mengangguk, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah, kurasa ada yang aneh denganmu." Ucapku sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku.

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya tanda serius, "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang aneh?"

"Sekarang tanggal 22 kan?" ucapku lagi, dan lagi-lagi hanya untuk memastikan.

Ia menghela napas, "Sasuke, kaulah orang yang mengajariku supaya tidak bertele-tele,"

"Kau ingat, tadi saat aku telat 10 menit?" tanyaku.

"Oh, tentu saja, aku benar-benar kepanasan jika kau mau tahu itu." Jawab Sakura sambil memainkan sedotan diminumannya.

"Dan kau tidak marah?" tanyaku takjub.

Sakura menatapku tepat di mata detik kemudian dia tertawa kecil, "ayolah Sasuke, kau pikir aku akan marah karena itu saja?"

Tanpa sadar aku menyatukan alis. Ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya ini. Seingatnya, menjadi kekasih seorang Haruno selama tiga tahun membuat aku mengerti semua tentang dia.

"Dan kau ingat saat aku bohong bahwa aku makan bersama Karin?"

"Tentu saja! Itu sangat menyeba—eh, apa?" mata indah Sakura membesar.

"Aku hanya memancing emosimu," ucapku santai.

Sakura kehabisan kata-kata, "u..untuk apa?" ucap Sakura seraya memberikan tatapan yang paling kubenci, tatapan yang seolah berkata _'kenapa kau tega'._

"hmm, karena sekarang kau aneh,"

"Aneh?" tanyanya.

"Hn, kau tidak marah-marah hari ini."

Sakura rnengkerutkan alisnya, "memang biasanya aku marah-marah? Kau telat setengah jam saja aku tidak marah." Rasanya dia sedang menyindirku yang sering telat sampai setengah jam. Tapi memang benar, dia tidak marah.

"Memang biasanya kau tidak marah, tapi hari ini seharusnya kau marah-marah!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena sekarang tanggal 22?" ucapku ragu.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada tanggal ini? Kau yang aneh! Tak biasanya kau seperti ini!" protesnya terlihat mulai kesal.

"engg, hari ini.. hari ini seharusnya siklus bulananmu kan?" tanyaku ragu.

Dari penglihatanku sepertinya Sakura masih belum mengerti.

"Itu loh hari ini kan.." belum sempat aku selesai, mata Sakura membulat dan wajahnya memerah perlahan. Ia menatap ponselnya dan—

—BUG!

"BAKA NO HENTAI!"

* * *

**SELESAI**

* * *

**A**uthor**N**ote**:**

Huaaah! Selesai xD ini humor gak kerasa ya? aku emang gak berbakat TT_TT #ngelirikauthorlain.

Aku bikin ini udah dari lama, tapi cuma sampai paragraph 3 aja. Dikit kan? Haha. Awalnya juga ini sudut pandang orang ketiga. Dan awalnya ini temanya bakal berat. Tapi tiba-tiba ada ide cerita yang numpang lewat di otak aku. Dan jadilah _fiction_ abal ini xD

Padahal aku ingin 200 kata doang, ternyata gak bisa =A=

Aku masih perlu berlatih, YOSH! Aku bisa! #RAGU =w=

Sebenernya aku ada ide untuk bikin fic SasuSaku temen kantor. Mungkin itu ficku selanjutnya. Sebenernya saya gak pede keluarin fiction ini, melihat banyaknya Author berbakat lain aku jadi minder sendiri.

Sebenernya ide ini diambil dari kisah nyata Aria sendiri, idenya doang sih.

_Aria : (marah-marah)_

_Temen 1 : Berisik Al!_

_Aria : (marah-marah lagi)_

_Temen 1: natap aku dengan pandangan jengkel terus nanya ke temen yang lain sekarang tanggal berapa._

_Temen2 : tanggal 7,_

_Temen 1&2 : panteess~ =o="_

Saya juga gak ngerti kenapa datang bulan bisa berpengaruh dengan emosi -_- ada yang tahu? Jawab di review yak *pengenya #PLAK

Ngomong-ngomong soal cover, itu bikinan aku sendiri. Udah beberapa tahun aku gak bikin di paint, terakhir perasaan kelas 7, susah sekali ternyata! tapi kalau pake gambar orang lain takutnya hak cipta =3= maaf kalau jelek ya. Mohon dimaklum O:)

Oh iya, grup SasuSaku di fb atau twitter apaan sih? Tolong masukan saya, kasih tau di PM juga tak apa. Tolong ya!

Sudah ah bacotnya. Terakhir, RIVIEW?


End file.
